Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone set for seat-back mounting, and more particularly to an improved telephone set for seat back mounting in an aircraft passenger cabin and for other similar applications.
Telephone sets for seat back mounting in the passenger cabin of an aircraft (and other similar applications such as a commercial motor coach) present a number of challenging technical issues that arise out of their use environment. For example, the telephone handset must be securely locked in its cradle when not in use, due to the possibility of severe acceleration forces. At the same time, it should be convenient for the user to release the handset from the cradle.
Program variable function keys are desirable to allow a user to access and use multiple voice and data communication options which the system may support. In order to facilitate use of variable functions by even an inexperienced user, it is desirable to have a display specifying the operation of each variable function key.
Typically, in an aircraft passenger cabin application, there will be a single seat back mounted telephone set to serve potential users in a group of adjacent seats. For this reason, it is desirable that the removable handset have a credit card reading capability. Similarly, it will be appreciated that the handset communication cord should allow the handset to be moved a considerable distance from the cradle, yet be completely stored when not in use. At the same time, the handset communication cord should not exert a strain on the handset when extended, or during the process of being extended.